Until the day I die
by Ultimo1993
Summary: Fairy Tail has started to recruit members for an all-out war against humankind. Even in Youkai Academy they tried to find new members.  Together with his friends, Tsukune finds himself involved in the happenings. But can he trust all of his friends?
1. Chpt 1: Don't blush

**Disclaimer: Neither of us owns R+V! If I/we did, Mizore would be dead^-^ (Not a spoiler though .3.) / CJ0fail  
>Hey and Hello :)<br>Welcome to our first English written fan fiction (If somebody wants to be a beta reader please pm me, thanks^^).  
>This fan fiction is a project by Ultimo1993 (with help of CJ0fail).<br>- Hi :) /CJ0fail  
>If you encounter a '*' there is a note for this sentence (or it's just a translation).<br>First of all a few facts about the story:**

**It begins after Chapter 26 of Rosario+Vampire II, though in this FF Moka's Rosario is still functioning. It never has been broken.  
>Fairy Tail is currently recruiting members. In the world are three groups of youkai.<strong>

**The first ones do not want to join them and fight 'em.  
>The second ones do want to join them and tries to destroy humanity.<br>The third ones do not want to get involved in the fight and hide their location.**

**Mikogami, of course, is against Fairy Tail and tries to convince the pupils of Youkai Academy to stand up and fight Fairy Tail despite their strength. But just like in the real world some students hate humans for making them hide, some students think of this as a spark to interact with humankind and one day live besides humans as their real self – a youkai. That attitudes leads to student fights.  
>Tsukune and his friends are against Fairy Tail.<strong>

**Well then... nothing more to say. Have fun at Chapter 1 ^-^**

* * *

><p><strong>Until the day I die...<strong>

**Chapter 1: Don't blush**

*ring* *ring*

The alarm clock rang. Tsukune slapped the alarm.  
>"Damn, already six o'clock?", he said yawning, "well, no use, else I would see the other youkai..." He stood up and walked to the basin. After splashing water in his face and brushing his teeth he went to the community shower. Turning on the cold water, Tsukune thought about the incidents of the last week.<br>°That only three members of Fairy Tail could cause such uproar in our school...  
>They really believe they can conquer the world... just asking for new members and now the whole school is involved in a fight. And of course those, who prefer Fairy Tail, are the majority.<br>We should be happy, that Mikogami is against Fairy Tail... if not, we would have big problems.  
>It sucks that humans and youkai can't live together. The world could be so peaceful...<br>Well, maybe it'll happen one day° he though as he showered himself.

He covered his crotch with his towel and went back to his room, only to see Kokoa standing in front of his door. "Tsu-Tsu-Tsu-Tsukune!", she screamed shocked and her face was blushing quite a bit, while she was turning around.

"Go-Go-Gomen Nasai*!", Tsukune also replied in a state of shock. Not knowing why, he turned around, so both stood back to back. "I-I-I...", Kokoa mumbled, "He-Head-ma-master."  
>"Y-Yeah?", Tsukune asked trying to sound calm. "Co-co... to him", she said.<br>°Damn you, don't be so timid just because he's half naked! It's just that twerp!° Kokoa cursed herself running away.

When he heard her steps, he hurried into his room and ran to his closet, fishing some clothes out of it before somebody else- "Yahoo! I found him first ", Kurumu jumped at Tsukune from behind pushing her boobs into his face. "You're already naked yourself... you are so fast, Tsukune~", she yelled in happiness and blushed. So did Tsukune's Head when blood ran down from the blue haired girl. "Tsukune wants to make snow babies with me. Please don't interfere", a calm voice came out of the wardrobe. Kurumu pulled out the ice kunai. "Tsukune is my destined one! Get the hell out of there!", she exclaimed and dragged her out of the closet. "As if Tsukune would make babies with the likes of you."

Mizore - always calm and never agitated. °At least be a bit more excited...° Tsukune thought as he looked at the yuki-onna* and the succubus.

"No no no! Tsukune's gotta end up with Moka and then we'll have a threesome! ... desu~*", Yukari yelled from the door. After that she headed towards them and joined their "argumentation".

Sighing Tsukune headed out of the room, which changed slowly into a battlefield. "They're so troublesome..."

"Who's troublesome...?", an innocent voice asked sad. He turned around to see Moka behind him, reddened, since he still was in his after-showering-clothes. "Ah- Moka-san", the boy responded with a smile, "I meant Mizore and the others. They already caused a ruckus in my room and", he looked down at his body, blushed and looked back to her, "and because of this I can't change my clothes..."

"A-ah, I see", Moka answered, "eto... can you pull my Rosario off?"  
>"Eh... why?", he asked confused and loosed it.<p>

Tsukune stood beside Kokoa and looked over to Mikogami, who sat at the other side of the table... "So you quitted stalking girls while naked?", the red haired girl hissed evil grinning. "It's not what you think...errrr, I mean I was stalked by girls... but I didn't stalk them while naked... maybe they saw me, but it's not like that... Aah! It's too complicated...

Kokoa shrugged:" It's not like I'm jealous or anything like that." Tsukune blushed quite a bit and looked away. The headmaster started laughing.

"I hope you keep your mood up. From today onwards I want you two to train together. Since Kokoa is a master of most common weapons, she should be a great help for you, Tsukune", he explained them.

Shocked they looked at each other.

* * *

><p><strong>So this is Chapter One... It has a few Japanese words, sorry (it sounds so much better with those... doesn't it?)<strong>

**I dunno if the characters are good enough and I doubt that Kokoa's joke was good... But well, I hope we see us again in Chapter 2 /CJ0fail**

**Mhhh, if you say that...I have to believe you^^**

**But the only reason I want to write something down is to graduate CJ0fail for writing down this chapter /Ultimo1993**

* * *

><p><strong>Gomen Nasai = polite excuse for making something stupid.<br>Yuki-onna = Snow Women  
>Desu = Yukari always adds a "desu(~)" behind her sentences (Normally it is used to make it sound more polite.)<strong>


	2. Chpt 2: Don't dream about Oneesama!

**Disclaimer: We do not own R+V! If we did, the anime would never be created :)**

**Baka no Tsukune ._. First, he loves Moka-san (idiot ._.) and she likes him at least and than that idiot doesn't try to go out with her... well, why don't we make things a bit interesting by putting in some TsukuneXMoka (which is by far not the main pairing and btw also not the best pairing :D).**

**If you want more or less TsukuneXMoka scenes, leave a review. Else we decide the flow of the story ;D  
>Nevertheless... Here it is ;D<strong>

**Chapter 2: Don't dream about onee-sama!**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>"I should what? with whom?", Kokoa asked angry. "Train with him? I. Will. Never. Do. That."

"Oh my, my... I thought you might say that. Therefore I asked Ruby to help me a little bit", the headmaster responded, who seemingly enjoyed the situation, "If you would now Ruby-san."

"What now! Afraid to take me on?", the girl took her bat, Kou-chan, and transformed it into a morning star. "See you in ten days", the exorcist laughed. Lost in anger, the redhead ran towards Mikogami. Right before his face she swung her weapon...

Before she could hit him, she lost her ground. Suddenly surrounded by darkness, the principal's figure vanished. "You! Are! A! Dead! Man!", she screamed. "You know that he won't hear you? We are already transporting to the training dimension. Let's make the best out of it", Tsukune said with a kindly smile. "Tsu...Tsukune...", Kokoa responded to him with a small smile. "Kokoa", he answered still smiling. "What the heck is wrong with you!", she screamed at him and threw her morning star right at his head.

"1...2...3, r~ing, r~ing, r~ing! K.O.! Kokoa-sama wins dechu~!", Kou-chan played judge. "Getting knocked out that easily... Honestly, how shall I train such a weakling?", the red hair spitted, fighting the urge to lick his delicious blood.

Day 1:  
>"Moka-san... is it really okay? Is it okay... to do this...?", Tsukune mumbled, his hands touching her belly. "As... as long... as it is you... it is... okay", Moka, who lay under Tsukune, in the flower bed, responded with a smile. "Moka...san", the boy smiled. "Call me... like I'm your girlfriend...", the pink hair said lightly blushing.<p>

"Mo...Moka...chan..." – "Tsukune... " – "Moka-chan" – "Tsukune... do it" – "Y...yes...", Tsukune gulped, neared his face her face and closed his eyes. Tsukune could feel her breaths, which smelled just like her hairs. °Delicious...°, he thought and stopped a moment. "It smells so... delicious...", he whispered.

"To have such a filthy dream... about my beloved onee-sama... How does he dare!", Kokoa, who heard his mumbling, kicked his face badly., "Don't dream about onee-sama!"

"And... what do you intend to do now?", a colder voice asked him. Not noticing he answered truthfully: "I am... going to... kiss you now... "

"And who allowed you to touch me, scum?", the cold voice grabbed his mouth. The boy snapped his eyes open and noticed Inner Moka. After forcing Tsukune to stand up with her, she released his mouth. "Th...Thank you for your kindness", the brown haired girl thanked her with teary eyes. °I'm alive!° Instead of answering, Inner Moka grinned and raised her leg. "Eh?"

"Know your place!"  
>Kicking into his face, she sent him flying.<p>

"Wasn't this a bit too harsh, Kokoa-sama? He still has to train with you dechu~*", Kou-chan asked the freshman. "It's his fault for dreaming about onee-sama", Kokoa demanded, "and who said I'd train that weakling, stupid bat! Onee-sama is my only training's opponent!"

"Wake up, baka*!", with this sentence Tsukune got startled together with a chop on his head.

"Ouch, for what was that?", Tsukune jelled, "anything wrong?"

"I'm starving!", she complained, "get me some food, jerk!" Tsukune stood up confused. "Can't you get some yourself?", he asked. "I'm a proud vampire! I get my food delivered! I'll never would get food by myself!", she proclaimed. Tsukune thought a moment and started to blush. "Oh... you mean that... We-well..." – "What? Have a problem with it?", she hissed angrily, "at least give me something for being your sensei*!"

"So you're doing it?", he exclaimed happily, "And no... It's okay." He pulled his collar down and looked to the right side. Kokoa, a bit blushed, approached his neck and bit it forcefully. Feeling the pain, Tsukune winced but didn't make a noise.

The red blood wetted her lips and dripped onto Tsukune's shirt, leaving two bloody trails behind.

After two deep gulps she loosened her bite and looked at him. "Are you okay...? Not that I care about it", she asked looking away, "I don't want my food to get ill. We still have some days in here..."

"I... I'm okay, I guess", he answered rubbing his back head, "but are you sure... that you want to train me?"

"As long as you provide me with food, I believe, I could overcome myself*", she responded, "so get ready, will ya?" Smiling Tsukune said: "I'm ready when you are."

"So let's get started for an intense trainings session!" Grinning she took Kou-chan, who transformed into a mace. "We begin with this!"

"Err... isn't that a bit too cocky?", he asked with crooked grin. "What? Don't think Kokoa-sama* can't teach it to you?", she noticed angrily, "If the great Kokoa-sama* coaches you, you'll learn."

Uneasily he looked at her.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's it for chapter 2.<strong>

**Training together with Kokoa-chama . That bastard xd /CJ0fail**

**However, hope you enjoyed it^-^**

* * *

><p><strong>Dechu = Kou-chan's ending phrase in the anime. Even though the anime is crap (read the manga,<strong>

**you'll understand) we will use it, so you can say "Kou-chama~ :3"^^**

**Baka = Japanese for "moron". The sentence at the beginning (Baka no Tsukune) means,**

**that Tsukune is a moron btw^-^**

**Sensei = Means "teacher". You should know it, if you watch anime.**

**I believe, I could overcome myself = Does anyone know a certain song of Robbie Williams? xD (Just**

**couldn't resist noting this :D)**

**Kokoa-sama = Normally a person wouldn't use honorifics at his/her own name. In this case Kokoa**

**wants to show her greatness to Tsukune.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own R+V! If we did, the anime would never be created :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Don't get cocky

**Disclaimer: We do not own R+V! If we did, the story of the manga would be continued weekly^^**

**Since some wanted the story to continue so badly, we decided to do so (Nope, it is definitely not because of boredom! Don't even think about this v_v)**

**Well… Remember when I said killing Mizore wouldn't be a spoiler? I lied D**

… **Chris, no /Ultimo Sue  
>But… please :)))))<br>No. /Ultimo Sue  
>Let's discuss this like real men would… *prepares to fight*<br>OK. Let's go outside. /Ultimo Sue**

***A few seconds later***

**Let's start with Chapter 3 now… *sigh* /Ultimo Sue****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Don't get cocky<strong>

The sun slowly sinks beyond the horizon followed by rapidly growing shadows. Creatures of the day stroll around the land seeking shelter, allowing their counterparts to come out and hunt their prey.  
>The surroundings greatly change into a gloomy place. The screams one can listen to transform into something scary, something fearful, and something completely unnatural.<br>On the one hand the night truly is a different world, while on the other hand it has something mysterious and appealing.

Completely unaware of the current events, Tsukune's lifeless body lies beneath a bonfire.

"To think he is already dead now…", poking him with a branch Kokoa can't help herself but sigh. Continually pricking him she let out a yawn: "Such a failure, not even able to endure my easy mode. I wonder what would happen to him on lunatic."

Thinking about the training today, she starts to think about possible weapon kata.  
>Following the flow of her thoughts, she moves fluidly from one battle pose into another. Shape shifting her bat into another weapon, she decapitates one invisible foe, crushes the head of another and finally executes the last one. Smiling at the outcome, she takes the starting position again and tries another round. As she kicks her enemy away, she imagines the scream of his.<br>°Haha, my thoughts sounds so real.°

"Ko—Kokoa! Stop poking my eye!"

A sudden cry interrupts her imaginary fight. Jumping back in a hurry, she looks around only to find an awakened Tsukune rubbing his big, red and creepy eyeball. "Guah! Why did you have to poke my eye!", he complains in a raised voice.

"Don't be such a whiny geek! You could be happy that I lowered myself to bring you here, out of the forest! Yes, you should be grateful that I allow you to continue my special training!", she barks back at him, "Oh… One last time… It's Kokoa-sama for you!"

"Yeah, Yeah", he says smiling, "thanks for saving me, oh great Kokoa-sama." °Thought you are the one who hunted me down to the point where I couldn't even feel my pulse anymore…°  
>"That's way better! And I hope for you... w-wait is that a FAKE smile? Do you really think I'm just as stupid, that I wouldn't be able to recognize your little smile you throw at my Onee-chan every time she asks you for a little snack?"<p>

Feeling uneasy about the situation, Tsukune tries to change the subject: "Whatever... so after your fight me, do you think there is any possibility to help me? I mean, I'll work really hard and..."  
>"Fight? Do you really think that was a fight? It wasn't even a spar... So don't think you've seen my power!" she replied with an evil smirk.<p>

"W-wait, where's the difference between a fight and a spar?" the black haired guy wondered.

Kokoa stood up and walked to a nearby tree. She gave him a dry look and visibly made a fist before pointing at the fir with the other hand, "Spar." Kokoa punched the tree, making a crumbling noise at contact. A few fin cons rained down at her.

"Fight…" She said with emphasis before punching the fir with enough force for it to smash right through the wood. The tree starts to shake, before collapsing to the ground, leaving a trail off needles on Kokoa's Head behind.

Tsukune unable to respond to this show of power only gives a small nod, before leaving the bonfire.  
>He starts to run, after leaving the clearance; he just wants to bring a big distance between him and the red-haired girl. After realising the big gap between his power level and the pure strength of a vampire he was sure, he was sure he would never be able to reach this kind of might in measureable time.<br>After running for about 10 minutes Tsukune reaches a river. The body of water reflects the small amount of moonlight that reaches through the leaves and needles and illuminates the surrounding area in a silvery light.  
>°What a peaceful place... ° The depressed boy walks to the riverside only to sit down and look into the mirrorlike river.<br>"I'm totally useless right now, all I can do is to stay behind my friends and let them take care of all problems... I want to protect them, but I'm just too weak!"  
>Tsukune raised his voice in anger: "Why the hell can't I use my ghoul power? Why the hell did I have to stay in THIS FORM IN A PLACE LIKE THIS? I want to USE MY POWER WHEN I WANT IT!"<br>His blood starts to boil and his holy lock starts to tremble, but he was unable to realise it, because his rage grows with every moment.

"Hey Baka, did you really think you could try to escape from a vampire?"

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaaah…. Finally done :P<br>I think it was a pretty… good job if you know what I mean xD (You will know in time…^^)  
>Anyway Chapter's done and we are finished for now. Bye bye ^^<br>See you /Ultimo Sue**

**Disclaimer: We do not own R+V! If we did, the story of the manga would be continued weekly^^**


End file.
